


The Leader & The Detective

by ForecastingFiction



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForecastingFiction/pseuds/ForecastingFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FemProtag AU: Starting from the events of the King's Game on Port Tatsumi Island the relationship between The leader of the investigation team and the detective Naoto was a unique one. Will the relationship grow and strengthen or fall away in the face of adversity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Port Tatsumi Island

Frankly, she was surprised at the enthusiasm that her team was showing. She hadn’t really taken them as a group that would get into the whole club and party atmosphere. Not that she minded, at least not that she’d normally mind. With that new detective hanging around though she just hoped nobody slipped up too badly. The leader went to take another sip of her drink only to find that it was already empty, she hadn’t realized that she was drinking so fast, a downside to the whole stoic leader vibe she tried to embody she supposed. She reached forward to set her drink back down on the table, as she did she felt gravity suddenly shift and she almost slid out her chair. She jerked back into her seat suddenly, letting her empty cup fall over on the table as she hurriedly tried to right herself, now very nervous that maybe she might be the one who got into trouble because of her drink. She hoped nobody had noticed her inebriation. She glanced across the room only to see that the detective was watching her with an upturned eyebrow. Well so much for that hope. 

She turned her focus back to her friends and their debate on playing some game known as “King’s Cup”. She had never heard of it herself.

“Come on senpai… I promise it’ll be fun.” Rise whined at Yosuke. Rise was the one who came up with the idea for them to play this game, with the exuberant support of one manager in training.

“Ya, Yosuke, maybe you could even get a kiss from Chie-senpai.” Teddie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the now flustered upper classman.

“Wha.. what are you talking about Teddie? There’s no way I’d ever want that.” Youske retorted perhaps a little too quickly.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” A now angry Chie jumped up from the couch, swaying lightly on her feet.

“N-nothing, jus.. just that I..” Youske backed into his chair trying to get some space from the martial arts master waving his hands defensively into front of himself.

“Chie and Youske sitting in a tree…” an obviously drunk Yukiko began to lightly sing from her spot on the couch.

“Shut up!” Both Chie and Youske turned on the manger-in-training who stopped suddenly before bursting into fits of giggles at the two friends incredibly serious reactions.

“Now, now, guys there will be plenty of time for that later,” Said Rise as she somewhat successfully tried to suppress the laughter that was threatening to break out of her. “Now let’s get to this game.” She held out the required sticks with a mischievous glint in her eye.

The leader and the rest of the investigation team stood up in a circle ready to play, she glanced around her friends seeing the mix of drunken happiness and apprehension among their visages. She spared a glance at the lone individual still sitting. The boy detective was staring at the table with a slight frown on his face. Perhaps she should invite him to join. The boy looked up to meet her gaze, she gestured a silent invitation to the outsider among them that evening. He let out a quiet sigh, stood up and straightened his outfit.

“Oh, you’re going to join us, Naoto?” Kanji asked surprised that the sleuth would join their game.

“I suppose I am.” He replied simply.

“Well, the more the merrier.” Yukiko threw her hands into the air and burst into a new fit of giggles.

The group reached into the center and each pulled out one of the sticks.

The leader looked down at her stick to a small number 2 written at the bottom. She looked back up at the sound of Yukiko squealing in excitement. “I’m the Queen!” she gleefully shouted. “Hmm, now what should I command…” She brought her hand up to her chin in thought. “Alright, number 3 I want a hug.”

“Heehee, finally Teddie gets a shot with the elegant beauty.” Teddie bounded across the room to Yukiko. He picked her up in a big hug and swung her around in a circle as she giggled in response. Teddie set Yukiko down and moved back to his original spot in the circle. Yukiko began swayed noticeably more exaggeratedly after being deposited back from Teddies’ embrace. 

Rise clapped excitedly in response to Teddie and Yukiko’s antics, “Alright, let’s go again everyone. And remember, whoever is King next has to do something crazier than that.”

The leader smiled to herself, enjoying the festive atmosphere among her companions. She spared another glance over at the invading force in their midst, Naoto. Shockingly he had a small smile gracing his face as well; she had it admit he looked pretty cute with it instead of his normal straight faced look. Naoto must have felt her watching him as he returned her glance, the leader quickly averted her eyes as she felt a small blush dust her cheeks. “That was weird, why did she feel so light all of a sudden, and this blush. She never blushed. Must be the drinks.” She told herself. “There’s no other explanation.”

By this point Rise had taken upon herself to gather everyone’s discarded sticks and held them out to the circle once again. The leader and the rest of the crew reached into the circle and grabbed their new stick. As the leader withdrew her stick from Rise’s grip it slipped out of her own and fell on the floor. Quickly Rise bent down, picked it up, and handed it back to the leader. As she did so however the leader thought for sure that Rise had snuck a peak at her designation, though she wasn’t positive. The leader took a look at the stick herself and saw that there was a small number one on it.  
“Goody, looks like I’m the Queen this time guys.” Rise cheered clapping her hands together. “And for my command I want number 1 to sit on number 4’s lap for the rest of the evening.”

Immediately as she heard Rise say number 1 the leader’s gaze shot over to her. As soon say she finished her pronouncement Rise looked back a telltale smirk on her face and devilish gleam in her eyes. So she had seen her number. She probably tried to get me to drop it too. Just as she was about to protest Rise’s command Kanji - bless him - beat her to the punch.

“Hold on, isn’t the rule that the King, or Queen in this case I guess has to make a command involving themselves?”

“Not all, Kanji. Anything goes as far as commands go. Did I neglect to mention that earlier?”  
Rise adopted a sheepish grin that the leader knew was a fake. “I’m sorry.”

A near passed out Yukiko chose that moment to awaken from her trance-like state. “Yep, anything goes!” Before collapsing blissfully back into the couch.

“Well, I guess if Yukiko-senpai says so it’s fine by me.” 

The leader’s fist clenched in frustration. “Since when did Kanji become so understanding.” She angrily thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and let out a long sigh. She should probably just get this over with. It couldn’t be that bad, could it?

She stepped forward, “Alright I’m number one, whose four?” A collective gasp as her around the group aside from Rise who was silently gloating to her victory. The leader decided to make sure she got her back for this. 

When nobody stepped forward among the group Rise begin to get impatient. “Come on guys, it has to be one of you.”

A deep sigh was heard from the shadowed figure sitting slightly outside to circle of friends. “I suppose I am this number four you demand so badly.” Apparently it could be that bad the leader decided.

“What? Naoto gets to have sensei sit on his lap.” Teddie whined. “That’s not fair at all.”

Teddies’ childish arguments as well as all the other sounds in the room seemed to fade into the distance as the leader comprehended what exactly she was going to have to do. The rest of the evening, in his lap. The blush and lightness she felt earlier returned in full force, she was definitely going to get Rise for this. She started walking over to the detective who was seated in a chair on the opposite side of the circle. He wouldn’t meet her gaze as she walked over, instead focusing on the floor. Her friends were talking around her but their words became a dull roar as she got close to the youth investigator. 

She was almost a stride away when things went from bad to worse for the suddenly nervous girl. On her last step she felt gravity pulling her to the floor once again. However this time it wasn’t the drinks affecting her, well not entirely, rather she had tripped. She was thinking so much about the situation she hadn’t bothered to watch where she was stepping and she had caught her foot on some foreign object. She hardly knew what was happening before she felt a pair of slim yet strong arms catch her. She had squeezed her eyes shut without realizing it, and when she slowly opened them she realized that it was Naoto who had caught her. She thought she could make out a light blush on the detectives face but it was too dark to known for sure. 

“Thanks”, she spoke barely above a whisper. She rearranged herself on Naoto’s lap, the detective certainly didn’t have much bulk but what was there the leader could feel was quite toned. She avoided looking directly at the detective due to her continuing uncomfortability with the situation. She didn’t understand why the closeness with the investigator was making her quite so nervous; she was the leader of a team that had rescued multiple people from an otherworldly dimension filled with all sorts of monsters and other enemies. She focused her resolve slid her arms up and wrapped them around Naoto’s neck and snuggled further into his chest. She felt the boy intense instantly in response to her movement. Looking up at the detective in what she hoped was a cute manner she smiled, “Relax Naoto-kun, I don’t bite.” 

“In… indeed.” He stammered in response to her ploy. She smiled and rested her head against him as she yawned. She sure was sleepy, nobody would notice if she closed her eyes for just a moment would they?

 

She awoke to the rhytmic feeling of someone carrying her bridal style as they walked. She groggily opened her eyes as she tried to get her bearings. She could hear the somewhat hushed tones of her friends talking somewhere closely ahead of her carrier. “What happened?” she wondered to herself. “We were at the club and I closed my eyes sitting in Naoto’s lap…” She suddenly snapped to attention realizing what had occurred, she glanced upwards to confirm her suspicion and as she thought Naoto was the individual currently holding her aloft. Her sudden action seemed to notify the boy as to her awakening as he looked down at her.

“Don’t worry,” he started. “We’re headed back to the hotel we are staying at with the rest of the class. You… passed out during the game and your friends insisted I be the one to assist you back.” He paused at the conclusion to his recounting of the evenings events. “Would you like to walk now?”

Even in the dim evening light she could see the blush on his face and flustered countenance evident on his features. Despite herself she found herself enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, she wasn’t typically the type of girl who pursued such chivalrous gestures but at the moment she found herself loving it. 

“I’m not sure I would be able to do so effectively.” She somewhat lied to the boy.

“I... I see. Very well.” He returned to his previous pace and before long they had returned to the hotel property. Her friends had already arrived and were in their respective rooms when Naoto arrived at her door and set her carefully back down on her feet.

“Well then, I trust you be fine from here. I must return to my own accommodations. Thank for the inclusion in the evening activities and I will see you another time.” After finishing his speech the detective turned to leave.

“Wait.” The leader found herself reaching out to stop the boy.

“Y…yes?” He shifted back to facing her.

“Just so you know you’re always welcome to hang with us in the future.” She reached out her hand that was still extended from her call to the boy to wait. Without fully realizing what she was doing she brushed her fingertips over his cheek and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear. She felt his entire being tense at the contact, his already noteworthy posture became ramrod straight. Before she lost her courage she learned upwards and kissed him lightly on the cheek she had just cleared. “And thank you for carrying me all the way back here.” She finished with a small smile and wink as she turned from the obviously shocked detective and entered her room.


	2. Level 10 Bond

The leader and Naoto walked quietly down the road towards the Dojima household. Naoto had wanted to find somewhere to speak privately when she found the detective following classes. After the afternoon that they had shared on the hilltop where they found Naoto’s old detective pocketbook she wasn’t exactly surprised. Ever since the night at the club on Tatsumi Port Island she had felt a strong infatuation with the inquisitive girl. Of course at that point in time she hadn’t known the she was in fact, a she. Rather, the leader as well as everyone else in their investigation team circle of friends had believed her to be a young man. Since that semi-drunken night the investigation team had saved her from her shadow in the TV world and Naoto had agreed to join their group to solve the murders. As a member of the crew the leader had taken in upon herself to reach out the young sleuth and as they’re relationship continued to grow closer that original feeling of infatuation within her heart turned to love.

Now as they approached the residence the leader had been staying in during her time in Inaba she sensed that the relationship she had been building her blue-haired companion was about to reach a new step, at the very least she hoped it was. After entering the home and removing their shoes Naoto spoke for the first time since leaving the school grounds. “I… If you find it acceptable I’d like to go to your room, Senpai.” She fidgeted with the hem of her winter school uniform as she refused to yet the leader’s eyes.

“Of course, Naoto-kun” the leader replied slightly amused at how flustered the young detective was. “It’s right up the stair.” She led her guest up to her room and closed to door behind them. Naoto moved towards to front of her room where the TV and bookcase were located. Meanwhile the leader took a seat on her couch at the back of the room. She crossed her right leg over her left and folded hands on her knee as she watched Naoto examine her belongings.

“So, this is your room. I notice a few items that don’t fit your style but I suppose this is a temporary residence.” The leader thought she noticed a hinted a sadness at the mention of temporary it was so quick that she wasn’t completely sure. Naoto reached out and selected a small paper crane that sat on one of the selves located of the side wall. “Beautiful…” she commented toying with the wings of the complicatedly folded paper animal.

“Just like you Naoto-kun” The leader spoke up from her position on the couch. She noticed the detective stiffen immediately at her words, and a small smile formed on her lips. She loved throwing compliments at her for many reasons, but the reaction they always generated was both cute and amusing to her.

Naoto set the crane down and turned to face the object of her current uncomfortablility with blush clearly evident on her face. “That… that is actually what I wanted to speak with you about.” Naoto shuffled a few steps closer to the leader then paused shifting her weight between her feet, biting her lower lip with a strained expression evident on her face. 

The leader did her best to appear as friendly as possible to her clearly concerned guest. “Please Naoto-kun; say whatever is on your mind. I want to alleviate any concerns you might have.” As she attempt to reach out to her friends a troubling thought crossed her mind that quickly saddened her. “Unless of course that is the problem, do you not want this… relationship to continue?” The normally collected leader fumbled with her question, desperately hoping that she was incorrect in her concern. As soon as she finished voicing her fear however Naoto’s gaze shot up to meet hers, panic clearly expressed within the pools of grey and blue. 

“N… no that’s not it all Senpai.” She rattled off quickly, franticly waving hands in front of herself. Shifting into a more reserved posture she moved her left hand up and rubbed her right shoulder nervously, staring back at the ground. “I had honestly, thought you might have reservations. I’m not exactly the typical…” She paused for a moment seemingly searching for the proper word to finish her thought, “…Partner for someone like you.” She finished lamely.

The leader smiled fondly at the self-conscious girl. “Naoto-kun, please come sit.” She patted the empty space on the couch next to her. Naoto paused and glanced nervously between the offered seat and the leader before sighing and moving to the couch. The leader shifted her position to face her and reached out to hold Naoto’s hand.

“W… wait, Senpai.” She shied away from the leader’s outstretched limb. “Are you completely sure that this is what you what? I’ve seen the way others look and act around you; I don’t believe you’d have a problem finding someone more… suitable.”

“Naoto-kun I don’t care how other people look and act around me. They’re not important to me. You’re important to me.”

Naoto hid her eyes beneath the brim of her cap, though her fiery blush was still obviously evident to her couch-mate. “I... I see. Then who I am doesn’t bother you?”

“Of course not Naoto, I love you. I love everything you are. I wouldn’t want it any other way.” This time when she reached out for the detective’s hand she didn’t move away. They stayed that way for a quiet moment, both enjoying the resolution that they had reached. Until a playful grin started to play across certain silverette’s face. 

“Besides…” Quickly her free hand darted out and grasped the brim on Naoto’s hat. “Who else can I steal accessories from?” She pulled Naoto’s hat off her head before placing it on her one. She tilted it slightly to the side and struck a sultry expression. “How does it look?” She questioned with a breathless quality filtering her tone of voice.

An audible gulp could be heard from her companion. “Uhhh…” the dumbfounded girl responded. Her jaw hung slightly open, brain unable to properly formulate a response.

“Don’t you like it Naoto-kun?” She drug out the sound of the honorific. She shifted unto her knees so she was now looking down at the speechless girl and leaned over placing her hand on the detective’s thigh.

At the touch on her leg a shot of adrenaline coursed through the stunned female, and she jumped up off the couch to feet leaving her suddenly domineering leader to lose her balance and sprawl across the now empty couch. “Y… ya… definitely. Looks great Senpai, yep, real good.” She rambled excessively.

A rumble of laughter was heard from the newly solely possessed furniture in the room. “You’re too cute, you know that?”

With the advances of her crush seemingly at a standstill the flustered sleuth somewhat successfully tried to regain her composure. “That very well may be. There is something I did actually want to give you, if you’d kindly return my hat please.”

The leader popped up from the couch at the suggestion of a gift and stood next to Naoto. “It does look better on you anyway.” She pulled the hat off herself returned it too its former position on Naoto’s head. “Now, what is this about a gift?”

“Heh, it’s perhaps a bit juvenile but I did make something for you.” Naoto pulled out a shiny detective badge and offered it to the leader. “I haven’t made any gadgets in quite a while and I don’t have all my materials and tools like I would at the estate. But it does flash, and I made myself one to match.” Naoto sighed and peered into the distance as if reminiscing to sometime in the past. “When I came to Inaba I thought that being a detective was all I was. I was neither adult, nor man, only a badge. Then I met you and everyone at school, and I realized that I was wrong. I love doing what I do but I’m more than it as well. It’s a part of my identity, but not my entire identity.” 

The leader smiled, sensing that this speech had been building up in the girl for quite a while. Naoto stepped closer to leader, “D… Do you find the pitch of my voice strange?” She lightly cleared her throat. “Or do you prefer it more like this?” Her voice had risen quite a bit, become very feminine.

“I prefer your voice however you like it, Naoto-kun. I just want you to be comfortable.”

“R… Really? I never thought that I would consider sounding like that. People change though I guess. I’ll think on it, maybe I’ll try to use it more often.” Naoto smiled gently, seemingly more self-assured. “I spent so long ignoring who I was, focusing on Naoto the detective before Naoto the person. Until I met you anyway.” She looked at the leader with love in her eyes, blush clear on her face. “I… I love you.”

The leader lifted her hand to Naoto’s chin and lifted her gaze to meet her own. “I love you too.” She leaned forward and placed a quick kiss of the detective’s cheek. She gestured back to her couch, “Shall we?”

“Y… yes, we shall.” They sat back down, closer to each other than before though Naoto maintained a clear separating between them. The leader noted her apprehension. She chuckled to herself, one step at a time she told herself. The pair settled in to watch a mystery movie that the leader had on hand. Naoto made sure to mention every part of the tale that made no sense or took extreme logical leaps. As far as the leader was concerned it was the most fun she’d every had watching it, and it was one of her favorites.

When the time came for Naoto to finally depart it had grown late and quite dark outside. The leader insisted she walk Naoto walk to the apartment that she was staying in for the duration of her time in Inaba. They walked back mostly in a comfortable silence, occasionally commenting on the chill the air had recently received or other such mundane topics. The leader had pinned the badge that Naoto had gifted her onto the lapel of her winter coat and toyed with it during the journey, playfully testing the flashing function.

The pair eventually arrived at Naoto’s apartment. “W… well, this has been quite an informative and… enjoyable.”

The giggled at Naoto’s continued awkwardness around her. “I agree, I’m very glad you asked to come over. You’re certainly welcome in my room… anytime.” She seductively spoke the last part striking her best alluring pose.

“Y… yes. I… I’ll do that.” Naoto stammered near incoherently. She turned away from the leader to save some semblance of face, She unlocked her door and turned back one last time. “Very well, I will see you at school tomorrow then?”

“Of course, I’ll see you then.” As she made a move to leave Naoto lunged forward at the last moment and hugged her. As quickly as she made to move she retreated back into her apartment and shut the door behind her. The leader smirked at the now closed door. ‘Well, got to start somewhere I suppose.’


	3. Christmas Eve

The leader stood in her room and looked out of her window. It was Christmas Eve, outside snowflakes softly fell towards the ground. The sky was overcast and the snow was just beginning the form a full blanket on the ground. She checked the text message that she had received the day before from Naoto. ‘SEE U TOMORROW? Y/N PLZ REPLY ASAP’. Of course as soon as she had received it she had replied with a quick yes. Naoto said she’d be here in the evening but hadn’t given her a specific time. In truth the leader was waiting rather eagerly, perhaps a little much so. With Nanoko and Dojima both at the hospital the house had felt rather empty; she had actually be feeling rather lonely not that she’d tell anyone else that of course. She sighed and sadly smiled at the beautiful scene outside, she’d always loved this time of year and she loved snow. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around herself; she decided that she should probably head downstairs to wait for Naoto. If she knocked on the front door being in her room would make it quite difficult to hear it.

Now that she was downstairs she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself. She walked into the kitchen. She inspected the cake that she had baked earlier in the day. It was a fairly simple cake, a small round cake. An appropriate size for two people she thought. It was a traditional vanilla cake that she had mixed peppermint shaving into the batter to give it a more holiday flair. She had topped it with white vanilla frosting and added a dusting of the peppermint shavings. She wasn’t sure what flavors Naoto like so she hoped that she liked it. Looking around the kitchen she noticed that she have the proper ingredients to make hot cocoa. She took out a pot and began in heat up a portion of milk on the stovetop. She absentmindedly toyed with her hair as she waited for the milk to heat. Her mind quickly wandered to the blue haired girl scheduled to visit her this evening. She still wasn’t entirely sure where their relationship stood; after Naoto had given her the badge she had made in her room almost a month ago things had been a little confusing for the leader. Between Naoto requesting that they not tell or act any different with the rest of the investigation team, and the fact they had absolutely no time alone together given the extreme circumstances around the case over the past month. She added the cocoa and a few other flavors to the milk then stirred the resulting mixture. She pulled it off the heat and turned off the stove. Pouring the drink into two mugs she noticed a bag of marshmallows on top of the fridge. She smiled to herself and added a generous helping to both mugs. After setting both the mugs and cake on a tray that would be easy to carry to her room she finally heard to knock on the door she had been waiting so eagerly for.

She quickly walked over to the door. She stopped for a moment at the mirror in hall, made sure her hair was in place and smooth down her clothes before taking a deep breath and opened the door. On the other side stood Naoto, a light dusting of snowing already on her. “May I come in, Senpai?” For whatever reason seeing Naoto at her door after waiting all day, with a slight redness in her cheeks from the cold caused the greeting she had planned to die in her throat. Finding herself momentarily mute, the leader instead simply took a step out of Naoto’s way and waved her in. She closed the door behind the entering figure then turn to watch as Naoto lifted her customary cap off her head to brush the slowly melting ice remnants before placing it back. The leader felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she stared, neither the leader nor the detective were especially tall individuals but the leader held a small advantage normally; now however with Naoto in her winter boots and the leader only clad in socks gave her the unusual experience of looking up at her guest. As Naoto leaned down to remove the advantages footwear the leader took the opportunity to dart her eyes away from the girl and move past the lowered girl into the living room, chiding herself for the foolish way she’d been acting so far. She heard the padded steps of Naoto on the carpet behind her indicating she had finished removing her winter attire. Spinning around to return her attention to the detective with a grin on her face she noticed for the first time that Naoto was carrying a small bag with her, before she could question its contents Naoto spoke up. “C… could we go up to your room, Sensei?”

“Of course,” the leader replied before glancing towards the kitchen. “Head up there and make yourself at home. I’m going to grab a couple things and I’ll meet you up there.” With a polite nod Naoto headed up the stairs towards her room. The leader headed into the kitchen to collect the desert and beverages she had prepared. She added two small plates and the appropriate silverware to the tray and brought it with her upstairs. Entering her room with what she hoped would be a pleasing collection of treats she noted Naoto had taken a seat at the table in the center of her room of the TV side. After shutting the door with her foot the leader made her way to the opposite side of the table before setting her tray down and taking a seat herself. 

“Did you make this?” Naoto asked glancing at the spread before her. “And is that peppermint on the cake?”

The leader should have known the astute eye of the detective would be able to pick out the specialty ingredient right away. “Yes, I thought I would add something a little special. I hope you enjoy it.” As she spoke she sliced a piece of the cake and placed it along with a fork on one of the plates before handing it to Naoto who was now sporting an excited smile.

“I love peppermint, Sensei. But how did you know?” She looked to her as she accepted the dessert.

The leader let out a light chuckle as she responded. “Call it a lucky guess.” Naoto took a small piece of the slice and sampled it. “How is it?” She waited with an eager air as she waited for the appraisal.

“Its… Its amazing.” She lingered on the piece she had taken, the leader could tell she was taking care to analyze every detail of the taste she could. The leader felt the heat rising in her cheeks again at the look of pure joy she could see in Naoto expression after finishing the piece. “Would you like some, Senpai?” She raised the plate in offering to the creator of the dish. The leader nodded and leaned forward to accept the offer. To her surprise, instead of handing her the plate as she expected; Naoto instead removed an appropriate portion from the slice and offered her it on the fork. The blush she had been attempting to quell now blossomed in full force as she hesitated. When she saw a pained look flash across Naoto’s face she steeled her resolve and accepted the morsel offered to her. She closed her eyes as she processed the flavor that she had created. She hummed in contentment as she finished, happy that it held up to standards she was hoping for. As she refocused on the girl sitting across from her she couldn’t help notice the blush on her face and dreamy look in her eyes. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at the detective caught daydreaming. Embarrassment quickly replaced the dreaminess and she averted her gaze and cleared her throat. “U-Um… It’s pretty cold outside!” She remarked a little too forcefully to be completely casual. “I-I’m sorry… I guess I’m nervous… because, um, we’re the only ones here…” The leader chuckled at Naoto’s obvious embarrassment. “That’s a… wonderful cake, along with the cocoa. It makes me feel like a kid again.” As Naoto continued to speak the leader could hear her slip into the higher voice she had once asked if the leader preferred. “Um, I actually have something for you as well. It was the reason I was late. I had to run back to my apartment to get it before I came here.” Naoto handed the leader a small silver and navy blue wrapped box. After accepting the package she carefully begin to remove the covering paper. When the box was uncovered she opened it to reveal a fairly standard looking black digital watch, though knowing Naoto as she did she assumed there was more to it than that. “I customized the watch. It was the normal appearance and functions of a typical digital watch, but...” By this point Naoto had adverted her gaze again, face a bright red. “It can also tell you where I am… It is still a just a toy though so it can only sense up to a few meters. Just so you know my watch has a similar function. It can also tell me where you are.” A cute laugh could be heard as she finished her explanation. Naoto appeared to be waiting for the leader’s response to her gift, so she decided she’d tease the nervous gift-giver. At least a little bit.

“Are you trying to stalk me?” The detective’s gaze snapped up to meet the leader’s immediately upon hear the accusation.

“N-No… Definitely not!” Panic clear in her high pitched voice. “I’m not a…” Halfway through her sentence the leader could see a shift in Naoto’s demeanor from the panic of a quick moment ago, to a wry smile. “… On second thought maybe I am.” A mischievous tone became clear in her words. “I’m always thinking about you. And I always want to be near you.” By the time Naoto finished her speech the leader had already put on the watch. It fit her perfectly, as she knew it would. She wouldn’t be surprised if Naoto even knew her ring size by now. Naoto noticed that she had attached her gift and smiled with a joy the leader rarely got to see from her. 

They continued on with the cake and drinks in a comfortable silence until both had been finished. The leader gathered them on the serving tray and slid the tray out of the way. Just as she was about to restrike up the conversation she noticed a shy look across Naoto’s features. She expected that the girl was trying to build up the nerve to say something, so instead of speaking she waited patiently for her to broach whatever subject she was building towards.

“U-Uh… I have something to show you…” She stammered with a cuteness the leader didn’t think anyone could match. “I… Um… I… I want you to see me in a school uniform.” The leader was quickly confused.

“What do you mean, Naoto? I see you in a uniform all the time.”

“… I know you said that you wanted me to speak in whatever voice I preferred, and as I’m sure you’ve noticed in public I continue to use my other voice. But… with you I… kind of like to speak like this. At least occasionally. By that same logic, if I’m going to talk like this with you I figured I should also dress more like the part. B-Besides, my normal clothes don’t exactly follow the school dress code anyway. Let me go change.” With that she picked up the bag that she had been carrying since she arrived and headed out the leader’s door. The leader certainly hadn’t expected this particular outcome to the evening.

The leader had to wait only a few minutes before the door opened again, abait much more slowly this time. Naoto cautiously reentered and shut the door. She was wearing the full winter version of the Yasogami High girls uniform. She had to even removed her customy hat. "Yakushiji-san prepared it for me…" She stood in the front corner of the room, eyes downcast and hands fidgeting with the bottom hem of her skirt. "I know this is the standard girl's uniform, but don't you think this skirt is a bit short?" She eyes wandered towards the leader for confirmation.

As Naoto questioned the attire the leader rose from her seated position and walked over towards the girl. As Naoto met her gaze the leader let the question hang in the air. Instead of simply voicing her response she reached out to Naoto face and brushed a strand of her dark blue hair back behind her ear. Naoto stared back wide eyed with mouth slightly agape as the leader softly dragged her finger tips across Naoto’s jawline back to her chin. "You look amazing." She spoke quietly but earnestly.

"S... Stop Senpai." She turned away from the leader though the agastness in her voice could still be heard. " D... Don't embarrass me like that."

The leader let out a small chuckle in response. "Just telling the truth, Nao-chan."

"I-I'm going to go change back now." Naoto hurried out of the room, chased by the leaders amusement. A few moments later the detective returned, clad in her normal attire. "That was incredibly embarrassing. But I am glad that I showed you, Senpai."

The leader smiled with the self-conscious girl. "So am I, Naoto."

Naoto looked down at her watch. "It is beginning to get quite late, Sensei." She picked her now repacked satchel off the ground. "This evening was quite enjoyable but perhaps noe I should make my leave."

"N-No." The request burst out of the leader before she could even process it.

By the time Naoto had turned back to the leader her head was turned to the floor with eyes closed, she was making little circle in the carpet with her toe. She had slouched down and had her arms wrapped low around herself. It was a completly different projection than any the detective had seen from her. She appeared sad, nervous, insecure even. The detective wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"S...Sorry, it’s just with Nanako and Dojima still gone the house seems so... quiet..." The sentence trailed off sadly, concluding with barely a whisper. For a heartbeat silence hung in the air. 

"I-I'm sorry, that was unfa..." Before she could finish a sudden closeness surprised her. She opened her eyes to find herself enveloped in Naoto's embrace.

"I'm not going aanywhere." She words souded much more magical to the leaders ears than they had any right to be.

"W-Would you stay the night?"

Naoto leaned back so that her gaze could meet the leaders. "I'm sure I could make up some alibi for where I was for the night." She pulled away momentarily to shut off the light in the room. "However, it is still getting quite late." She leaned into her toes and kissed the leader on the crown of her head. She then swept the leader up in her arms and proceeded to the futon. 

Christmas Eve continued…

The watch reads: “Distance: 


End file.
